The Story That Goes Around pt 1
by Wolf Jinchuuriki12
Summary: In the middle of a battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru one of Naraku's demons enterfeirs and kidnaps Kigome as well as Rin! What happens when the only way to save them is for Inuyasha to team up with Sesshomaru and Koga?
1. The capture

**Diclaimer: I.DO.NOT.OWN.INUYASHA.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kagome's Veiw

_Yeesh. How could this happen, again?_

I thought as I helplessly stood at the sidelines, watchining yet another battle between Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru. It seemed something like this happened every other day now. A slow sigh seeped through my lips, "Why does something like this always have to happen?" An anime sweat drop was on my head.

"Just the side affect of having someone with sibling rivalry issues..." Miroku rambled on, again pretending like he new every aspect about humans. He wasn't a phyciatrist for heaven's sake! "...so I guess its natural, Kagome." He finished as the fight continued.

"Tell me again whats natural about a half-demon and his full demon brother rivalry that started about one of them hating the sword his father gave him as a final wish?" I asked sarcastically.

"Kagome's right, Miroku," Sango stepped into the conversation. "This is getting a little out of hand."

"Alright, alright, But what do you propose we do about this? Hnnnn?" Miroku had his arms crossed by now. And almost in responce to the question, a demon burst from the earth between the feuding brothers. A glowing, that only reached my eyes, was in the back of the giant, snake-like demon. The demon's lower half was that of a snake, but the upper half was that of a woman who's skin was actually scales and black scales at that. Her eyes blood red as well as her hair, the snake half was green as well as two twelve foot wings. She was at least twenty feet tall as well and her mouth had fangs.

On the demon's back was none other than Kagura the wind sorceress.

Rin's View

"W-What is that?" I pointed toward the surprisingly large, Naga appearing, demon.

"Gah!" Jaken yelped when he tripped over a log as he was walking backwards away from the demon. I giggled at Jaken's reaction, soon remembering that Sesshomaru had dealt with bigger demons before. But little did I know that appearances were deceiving, especially when it comes to Naraku's demons.

I settled behind a boulder-sized rock and watched the battle. Inuyasha managed the Wind-Scar... The scary part was that it had no affect on the demon. Even though I was on the oposite side, she knew the power of the Wind Scar from watching. This demon was differant. "Is it really that strong?" I came out from the shelter of the rock and came closer to the battle.

"Gah! Rin, come back!" Jaken warned her, but I ignored him. I noticed that the demon wasnt really attacking Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha... But the raven-haired girl that was said to be the reincarnation of Kikyo, Kagome. Thankfully I was just close enough to hear Kagura's words.

"Naraku has decided your gift to see the jewl shards is worth his time." The wind sorcerress laughed. Just then the Demon grasped Kagome within it's snake-like tail and began to retreat in succsess of it's catch. I began to run to the highest point she could that was closest to the demon, and ended up on a ledge not far from were Jaken was behind the rock.

I jumped.

Luckily enough I was able to hold onto one of Kagome's ankle's. Yes, I was trying to save the girl who was a friend of Inuyasha's. But what else could I do? Let her be kidnapped by a blood-thirsty demon who was about to bring her to a sensationally eviler one, known as Naraku? No.

I took a glance down, they had to be at least fiftly feet in the air and she could still see Sesshomaru's widened eyes of fear for her. Not only that but it was way to far to jump and save her, what would I do?

Just when she began to think about it, I felt a sharp pain stab the back of her neck. All went black, but just before loosing conciousness I felt the tail of the snake wrap around my waist.

Third-Person Veiw - Back At The Crime

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there in plain shock, looking after the demon controlled by Kagura. Jaken was basicly worried that Sesshomaru was going to take it out on him. Miroku and Sango were knocked unconscious by the Naga Demon, Shippo trying to awake them. Kilala was leaning against another boulder-sized rock, obviously injured. Then everyone cought up to what basicly just happened... Mostly everyone anyways.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rounded on each other. "You... You bastard!" Growled Inuyasha. Obviously blaming this on Sesshomaru as well as Naraku. Sesshomaru just kept quiet, but was equally displeased. He also had that death glare that said: This-Is-All-Your-Fault-And-You-Will-Pay!

"What the hell just happened here?" Said a familuar voice, his feet seized from running. It was Koga the wolf demon who was in love with Kagome. You could tell he had seen everything that had happened by that dumbfounded look on his face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Author's Notes: **

**Leave some reviews, suggestions and things you wanna see happen! Well I guess you could call that recomendations... Anyways I hope you liked it because it was fun (And challanging) to write! **

_**Thanks for reading! Not too long until Chapter 2!**_**(Although I will be gone for a week so dont expect it any earlier than that)**


	2. Just means trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I ever do then you will know because this would actually become a Movie.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

An akward silence hung in the battle drawn air. Inuyasha was now angrier than ever after what just happened... And Koga appearing right after... "Miroku! Sango! Your awake!" Called out a childish high-pitched sound. All heads turned toward the direction of the voice. Shippo had finally awaken Sango and Miroku, who were oblivious to what had happened to Kagome.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Kagome travel with you, Mut!" Koga roared as soon as everything had sunken in.

"You Mangy Wolf! How is this my fault?!!" Inuyasha roared back.

"_You_ let that demon take her!"

"Yeah well lets see _you_ try and keep her safe on _your_ own!"

The words had finally seized after about five more minutes of fighting as Shippo filled Sango and Miroku in. It turns out that the only reason that the words had stopped was because Inuyasha had drawn the Tetseiga and they were dueling. Sesshomaru on the other hand had a furious look in his eye as if he wanted to kill something and was restraining himself with clear difficulty to not let it show, which it was. Jaken was bowing up and down and over again, rambling on about his apollagies.

"This is rediculous," Said Miroku exaspiratedly. "Their never going to stop fighting long enough for us to save Kagome and Rin."

"Hm? Why _Rin_? Isn't she with Sesshomaru?" Rang Shippo's voice.

"She is, But she also tried to save Kagome." This time it was Sango who spoke, her tone dead serious.

"Sango's right, Shippo. Its only fair that we save Rin as well." Miroku agreed, his tone as serious as Sango's.

"But won't Sesshomaru be trying to get her back? I'd bet he'd be pretty angry if we tried to save Rin." Shippo stated. "He doesnt trust us."

Sango sighed. "He's right. If we save her then Sesshomaru would think we might hurt her, and that would mean trouble."

"But Sesshomaru doesnt have the streingth alone to get into Naraku's castle. I'm still wondering if all of us along with Koga could make it in." Miroku argued.

At this they were all at a loss of ideas.

"If only there were a way to get all three of them to work together!" Said Shippo, obviously fustrated at the three that were still fighting.

Then someone called "Wind Scar!" No one had to look to know who it was, it was common sense by now. They all had anime sweat drops.

"I cant beleive I didnt think of that." Miroku now had his arms crossed and mummbled something that sounded something like, "Im the one who is sopost to come up with the ideas like that..." Sango and Shippo sighed.

"Either way how _are_ we going to make them work together?" Sango interupted Miroku's pout. This statement brung them all into silence, for no one had any ideas.

"Geesh, thats like asking how you get fire and water to work together..." Miroku complained.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Okay review people! The only reason I havent updated in so long is because I have absolutely no clue how to get them to start working together. **

**Well, maybe they work together later and dont realize it...? I dont know but I need your Ideas! Review!**


End file.
